Famille Zoude
brouillon FAMILLE ZOUDE Cette importante famille de la bourgeoisie namuroise vit à Moustier-sur-Sambre au XVe siècle. Les Zoude exercent la batellerie sur la Sambre. Ils s'illustrent bientôt à Namur, dès le XVIIe siècle''Anciens pays et assemblées d'états'' - Page 253, de International Commission for the History of Representative and Parliamentary Institutions Belgian Section, International Commission for the History of Representative and Parliamentary Institutions Section belge. A.E.N. Cour du Faix, 1480-82, fol. 24 et 26; 1482-88, fol. 256'° en 258.. Ses armoiries sont un écusson d'azur, l'oiseau est certainement une mouette ou un goéland d'argent et non de sableBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196.. Les Zoude portent : d'azur au cormoran ravissant d'argent, blason visible sur la voûte de la chapelle de Libois, et sur une pièce de vers imprimée sur soie blanche, hommage au chanoine de Namur Michel ZoudeA° 1760, document avant appartenu au chanoine Victor Barbier, et selon l'Armorial de Rietstap's. La devise de la famille se traduit ainsi :Il se rit de la tempête''Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196. ''Dum stridet ridet''Le Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97) écrit par M. Niffle-Anciaux de Faveaux.. Les origines de la famille Zoude sont controverséesBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196.. Les premiers Zoude connus sont bateliers et armateurs à Moustier-sur-Sambre * * * * * * * * * LES PREMIERS ZOUDE . Des origines controversées . thumb|160px|Blason des premiers Zoude.Le cormoran est rare en héraldique, il désigne les voyages d'outre-mer. La devise : ''Il se rit de la tempête, fait elle-aussi penser à une famille de marins. Par contre, la légende d'une famille, originaire d'Irlande, qui aurait fui la persécution du roi Henri VIII, et aurait abordé en Flandre malgré une tempête, grâce à l'invocation de saint Funigan, dont elle rapportait les reliques''Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196. est fausse. Henri VIII vit de 1491 à 1547. On trouve des Zoude dès la fin du XVe siècle dans ce pays où ils exercent la profession de bateliers. Les échevins de la cour du Faix parlent d'eux dès 1480A.E.N. Cour du Faix, 1480-82, fol. 24 et 26; 1482-88, fol. 256'° en 258.. On trouve beaucoup de membres de cette famille portant le prénom de Funigan car ils sont bateliers à Moustier-sur-Sambre, dont le patron est saint FuniganBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de l'Orléanais, 1905. p.196.. Si les Zoude sont des exilés originaires d'Irlande, c'est avant 1480, et donc bien avant les persécutions datant du règne d'Henri VIII. C'est possible, car ils se marient avec des familles nobles alors qu'ils ne sont que des bateliers mais en rien certain. * * * * Des bateliers et armateurs . Les premiers Zoude connus sont de riches bateliers et armateurs à Moustier-sur-Sambre, à côté de Jemeppes, au XVe siècle. La Sambre, la Meuse et la Moselle sont des affluents du Rhin qui a une embouchure presque commune avec l'Escaut. Les transports à faire par voie fluviale sont nombreux. L'agriculture est florissante, mais aussi l'export de l'extraction du grès et du calcaire des communes de Spy, en 1336, Balâtre, en 1340, et Onoz, vers 1700, sans oublier le bois de chauffage. Le charbon, le fer et la houille sont également extraits en masse aux XVe et XVe siècles. La Sambre est un atout commercial énorme pour cette région et fait la fortune des bateliers. Ce sont des rivières de plaine, qui ont connu de tous temps une très intense navigation. Nous sommes là dans une des régions les plus riches du monde au point de vue de l'architecture navale, tant fluviale que côtière. La Meuse et la Sambre ont donné naissance à une architecture spécifique, celle de la ''mignole, qui a connu des formes fluviales et des formes de canal. Les Zoude sont aussi constructeurs de mignoles. Des Zoude habitent à Temploux - de nos jours section de la ville belge de Namur - dès 1482, selon les archives de la Cour du FaixLe Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97) écrit par M. Niffle-Anciaux de Faveaux.. On retrouve aussi des Zoude à Bouvignies en 1587''Le Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97) écrit par M. Niffle-Anciaux de Faveaux., de nos jours Bouvignes-sur-Meuse et à Dinant. * * * * Les premiers Zoude . Les premiers Zoude ne sont pas tous de riches bateliers, constructeurs de mignoles, et armateurs à Moustier-sur-Sambre : * Une branche de cette famille Zoude sera active dans le domaine de la pêche et certains sont dits ''poissonniers. * Marguerite Zoude (1585 - 1630) est fille et petite-fille de deux François fabricants de harnais. Le nombre d'employés de leur atelier n'est pas précisée. Elle se marie à Jean La Barbe (1575 - 1641), fermier propriétaire de la ferme du Vieux Raucourt, à Meux. Il est le fils de François La Barbe et Olivette de Seilles (1545 - 1601). Olivette est la descendante de Bauduin, Chevalier de Seilles, qui, en 1260, possède un tiers de la dîme d'Yvoir en fief de Thibaut, Comte de Bar et de Luxembourg''Annales de la société archéologique de Namur'', Tome 34 page 139 (121).. Cette famille au XIVe siècle est propriétaire du Château de Seilles, près d’Andenne, d’où son nom. Le prénom de Georges se rencontre dans cette famille, dès 1579. Parmi les très rares omissions que j'ai relevées dans le travail du baron Houtart, je signalerai l'existence, en 1586, d'un second Georges, fils de François et époux d'Anne de Rouvroy. Comme cette dernière avait une soeur nommée Marie il se pourrait que ce soit dans la descendance de ces derniers époux que l'on retrouverait la Marie à laquelle a trait la question (Cour du Faix, 1586). François La Barbe (+1595) & Olivette de Seilles (+1601). La première mention du patronyme dans les archives remonte au XVIème siècle sous la forme La Barbe : un document de 1586 mentionne l’existence d’un François La Barbe (ou A La Barbe ?) qui était le premier époux d’Olivette de Seilles. En 1586, François est décédé et sa veuve a 4 enfants. Elle se remarie avec Gobert Pierard et en 1595, elle hérite de la ferme de Raucourt à Meux. Cette ferme restera propriété familiale pendant plus de deux siècles. Le nom de famille La Barbe sur le registre de baptême de Grand-Leez (Gembloux) le 14 octobre1631 (baptême de Marguerite, fille d’Henri La Barbe et petite-fille de François) On ne sait rien de ce François La Barbe, il doit être né vers 1540 et est sans doute mort en 1585 et on ne connaît pas son ascendance. En revanche, pour son épouse Olivette de Seilles, on remonte beaucoup plus loin dans le temps : jusqu’au XIIIème siècle ! Cette famille au XIVème siècle était propriétaire du Château de Seilles près d’Andenne, d’où son nom. C’était donc une famille de petite noblesse terrienne, un des ascendants d’Olivette porte même le titre de Chevalier. Olivette de Seilles a hérité du domaine de Raucourt à la mort de son frère Michel. Leur père Jean était devenu propriétaire de Raucourt grâce à son mariage avec Jehenne (ou Ysabeau ?) de Foriet vers 1565. 2 – Jean La Barbe (+1641) & Marguerite Zoude C’est le fils aîné de François qui a hérité du domaine, en 1601 après la mort de sa mère, il s’appelait Jean La Barbe. Il est né vers 1575. Nous avons une représentation de la ferme de Raucourt à son époque en 1604 ; elle figure dans l’album du duc Charles de Croÿ consacré au Comté de Namur et peint par Adrien de Montigny. Meux y est représenté et sur la peinture, à l’avant-plan, c’est la ferme de Raucourt avec une partie des bâtiments en ruine. Jean gèrera l’exploitation pendant 40 ans jusqu’à son décès survenu à Meux en 1641. Il s’est marié avec Marguerite Zoude de Moustiers-sur-Sambre. Cette Marguerite appartenait à une famille de « maîtres bateliers » opérant sur la Sambre. Ils étaient aussi constructeurs de péniches. Des descendants de cette famille vont créer une verrerie à Namur qui sera gérée par des Zoude jusqu’en 1879, date à laquelle elle sera reprise par les cristalleries du Val-St-Lambert. Du couple Jean La Barbe et Marguerite Zoude on a retrouvé la trace de trois enfants. L’aîné est prénommé François comme son grand-père, il est né en 1610. 3 – François La Barbe (1610-1691) & Anne Delstanche C’est donc François La Barbe, le fils aîné de Jean, qui devient le propriétaire de la ferme en 1640 au décès de son père. François en 1659 épouse à Tourinnes-les-Ourdons (actuellement Tourinnes-St-Lambert) Anne Delstanche dont il aura sept enfants. Anne faisait partie d’une famille de notables de la région. Son frère Jean était notaire et a été échevin à Tourinnes. Il y aura par la suite encore deux notaires Delstanche à Wavre (Valentin et Henri). Et en 1704 on trouve un Hughes Delstanche maïeur de Thorembais-St-Trond. * Georges Germain Hubert de Saint Hubert (ca 1570 Namur-162?) se marie à Barbe de La Croix, en 1595, d'une famille de la bourgeoisie de Namur. Veuf, Georges Germain se remarie avec Éléonore de CourtenayDictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France..., Jean-Baptiste-Pierre Courcelles, Au Bureau général de la noblesse de France, 1821.. Georges Germain et Marie de La Croix sont les parents de : **'Jeanne de Saint Hubert (ca 1620 Namur-16??)' se marie, avant 1637) à Fraigo (Frédégond) Zoude (1606 Moustier-sur-Sambre-1641) est maître batelier (un maître batelier est un bourgeois qui règne sur ses bateliers et ses chevaux) à Moustier-sur-Sambre. Son père est armateur. Sa grand-mère paternelle Anne de Lange de Rouvroy, est la soeur de Floris de Lange, un producteur de pétrole, marchand et armateur à Jisp, plus tard à Zaandijk, échevin de Zaandijk (1666), bourgmestre de la juridiction de Westzaan et le Waterboard du polder Enge Wormer (1669). Leurs armes sont ; d'azur au cormoran ravissant d'argent notamment à la voute de la chapelle de Libois et sur une pièce de vers imprimée sur soie blanche, hommage au chanoine de Namur, Michel Zoude, A° 1760, document avant appartenu au chanoine Victor Barbier et Armorial de Rietstap's. Le cormoran rare en héraldique, il désigne les voyages d'outre-mer. Leur devise est : Dum stridet ridet Cachet, A° 1850). Il se rit de la tempête. Le Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97) écrit par Miffle-Anciaux de Faveaux. . Selon une tradition orale la famille Zouth est originaire d'Irlande et aurait abordé en Flandre malgré une tempête, grâce à l'invocation de saint Funigan dont elle rapportait les reliques, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ou trouve beaucoup de membres de cette famille portant le prénom de Funigan. D'autres historiens les voient descendants d'une famille de verriers originaires de Lorraine ou de constructeurs de navires originaires de Hongrie (lac Balaton). Un frère de Frédégond est Procureur, huissier au conseil provincial, ayant résidé à Andenne. Frédégond a trois fils : Hubert, Robert, et Georges, dont deux forment chacun une branche. ***'thumb|206px|Sébastien Zoude, verrerie namurois époque 1760.Georges Zoude' est le père de Pierre Zoude (1671-1708) et de Martine Parmentier. Son père est maître-batelier. Georges est le grand-père entre autres de Sébastien Zoude 1707-1779). Sébastien Zoude est un pionnier de l’industrie du verre dans les Pays-Bas autrichiens. Cet industriel de Namur crée son entreprise en 1753, avant la manufacture de cristal située à Baccarat ou les cristalleries du Val-Saint-Lambert. Avant aussi Aimé-Gabriel d'Artigues et les cristalleries de Vonêche. Sébastien Zoude produit du cristal luxueusement taillé, mais il concurrence les cristalleries anglaises, en particulier Waterford. Sébastien Zoude a été le premier producteur de cristal anglais sur le continent, notamment de 1761 à 1776. En partie grâce à son travail, au siècle suivant, au XIX siècle, l’industrie verrière wallonne constituera le troisième principal pôle de développement de l’industrie belge derrière l’industrie charbonnière et l’industrie sidérurgique et elle constituera un centre mondial de production verrièreRevue du Nord - Page 181, Alexandre Saint-Léger, Université de Lille - France - 1910. . Sur les productions verrières Zoude : .Aimé Gabriel d’Artigues, Vonêche à Baccarat et Sébastien Zoude, Namur .Die Société Louis Zoude et Cie., Namur (1818-1867) ***'thumb|160px|Blason Le Bidart.Hubert Zoude', le frère aîné, est l'ancêtre d'une autre branche qui se développa dans le Brabant, puis dans le Tournaisis et le nord de la FranceEdmond. N. Anciaux : Généalogie de la famille de Burlet (1924). Il est marié à Marguerite Le Bidart (1639-1695). Elle est d'une famille de seigneurs qui sont aussi sculpteurs. Toutes les branches portent d'argent à la fasce d'azur chargée de deux sautoirs brochant d'or. Certaines branches portent en pointe une marmite (ou chaudron) de sable, doublée d'or, surmontée d'une anse de sable. C'est au port de ces dernières armes que la branche dinantaise est anoblie par Joseph II, en la personne de Pierre-Jacques Le Bidart, en 1786, et obtint reconnaissance de noblesse en 1816. Cette descendance continua dans le Hainaut où elle s'éteignit vers la fin du XIX siècleSur les Bidart namurois, voir H. de Radiguès de Chennevière, "Les seigneuries et terres féodales du comté de Namur", in "Annales de la Société archéologique de Namur (ASAN)", tome XXII, 1895, et L. Lahaye, "Le livre des fiefs de la prévôté de Poilvache", Namur, 1895, pp. 203 et 353. . Les Zoude à Tournai, puis Denain et Valenciennes, viennent en France pour gérer les usines de Jean-François Cail qui emploient sur ces deux sites et Douai 1.000 ouvriersSection française. Catalogue officiel, de International exhibition, 1862, p.63. . Comme on le voit les deux frères Zoude ont comme prénoms Georges et Hubert certainement du fait de leur parenté Saint-Hubert. **'thumb|160px|Blason des Savonnières.thumb||197px|Clef de Saint-Hubert.Georges Hubert de Saint Hubert (ca 1620 Namur-après 1701)'. C'est lui qui obtient du roi Louis XIV les lettres-patentes rapportées ci-dessus. Muni de ses lettres, après avoir suivi la cour pendant longtemps, il se transporte en plusieurs provinces du royaume, pour se rendre utile à sa pairie, comme le roi le lui a commandé expressément par icelles pour la conservation de ses sujets. Le certificat de monseigneur Victor le Bouthillier, archevêque de Tours, l'atteste. Il est daté du 9 septembre 1667. Le chevalier de Saint Hubert ne s'enrichit pas. Madame de La Guette (1613-1676) nous apprend qu'elle refuse de lui donner sa fille, parce qu'il est trop pauvreMémoires, Bibliothèque Elzévirienne, Volume 50 de Mémoires de Madame de La Guette, Catherine Meurdrac de La Guette, Célestin Moreau, P. Jannet 1856.. Georges Hubert se marie, le 21 février 1675, avec demoiselle Louise Andrée de Savonnières, fille de feu Charles de Savonnières, écuyer, seigneur de Salvert, et de demoiselle Urbanne de Cheviré. Dans ce contrat, Georges Hubert a la qualité de gentilhomme de la maison du Roi. Les lettres patentes du roi, les origines et les dons des Hubert de Saint Hubert sont contestés par quelques plumitifs qui tiennent des propos incohérents : On a dit pendant longtems qu'il y avoit une famille issue de ce Saint Evêque, laquelle avoit la vertu, en touchant à la tête, au nom de Dieu, de la Vierge, de préserver de la rage & de guérir par le seul attouchement ceux qui avoient été mordus par des animaux enragez, quand même ce ferait au visage & au sang. Cette famille avoit encore droit de relever du répit, & de toucher avec la clef de Saint Hubert, toutes sortes d'animaux fans la chauffer. Tous ces privilèges se trouvent dans un billet imprimé que répandit un célèbre Chevalier de Saint Hubert. II s'appelloit George Hubert Chevalier issu en droite ligne de la race du glorieux Saint Hubert d'Ardennes, Gentilhomme de la maison du Roi. Ce font les titres qu'on lui donne dans l'extrait baptistaire de son fils nommé Jean-Louis, qui après avoir été ondoyé reçut en 1681 les cérémonies du baptême dans la Paroisse de Saint Merry. Comme on peut le lire les titres de Georges Hubert de Saint Hubert et ses descendants leur viennent de Louis XIV. Superstitions anciennes et modernes, préjugés vulgaires qui ont induit les peuples à des usages et à des pratiques contraires à la religion (1733), auteur de ces propos infondées trouve un autre argument : il est impossible que George Hubert Chevalier soit issu en droite ligne de la race du glorieux Saint Hubert d'Ardennes car Charles Quint, en fit une, où il se faisoit descendre d'Adam par Japhet & se trouvoit parent de au 2080 degré''Superstitions anciennes et modernes, préjugés vulgaires qui ont induit les peuples à des usages et à des pratiques contraires à la religion'' de Pierre Lebrun, Picart, Jean-Frédéric Bernard, 1733. . La seule différence c'est que l'on est sur de l'existence de Saint Hubert. Des lettres patentes du roi en sont la meilleure preuve et ce n'est pas à des plumitifs - en rien généalogistes - de juger les propos d'un monarque sur la noblesse et les origines de ses sujets. En ce qui concerne les dons des Hubert de Saint Hubert, les témoignages sont nombreux et illustres. George Hubert soigne et guérit des proches de Louis XIII, dès l'année 1638. Il soigne pendant des dizaines d'années la famille royale, la Cour et parcourt le royaume pour guérir les victimes de la rage. Un exemple : un chien enragé avoit mordu tant en fa maison de Gondy & Saint Cloud, qu'au Château de Noisy & les fermes dudit, Château, quelques chiens, chevaux, porcs, & au tres bestiaux, il avoit convié ledit Sieur Chevalier de s'y transporter pour toucher tous ses domestiques qui surent tous garantis, & lefdits bestiaux guéris. Autre exemple : M. Hardouin de Perefixe accorde a la même permission à ce Chevalier de Saint Hubert, précisément à cause de la prétendue guérison des domestiques de M. de Gondy. En 1689, M. de Harlay la lui accorda simplement; ainsi que fit le 14 Juin 1691. M. Louis-Antoine de Noailles qui étoit alors Evêque de Chalons. Ce sont des dizaines de prélats et même Colbert qui l'aide à soigner les malades''Superstitions anciennes et modernes, préjugés vulgaires qui ont induit les peuples à des usages et à des pratiques contraires à la religion'' de Pierre Lebrun, Picart, Jean-Frédéric Bernard, 1733. . La duchesse d'Angoulême le considère fort pour sa vertu, et qu'elle le tient ''homme de bien et fort charitable''Mémoires, Bibliothèque Elzévirienne, Volume 50 de Mémoires de Madame de La Guette, Catherine Meurdrac de La Guette, Célestin Moreau, P. Jannet 1856. . * * * * * * * * * NOTES . Catégorie:Jemeppe-sur-Sambre Catégorie:Namur Catégorie:Cristallerie Catégorie:Maître verrier belge Catégorie:Industriel belge